The Destroyer
The Destroyer is a magical suit of armor built by Odin, but is used by Thor's brother, Loki. Biography ''Thor The Destroyer is a powerful Asgardian weapon, used to guard Odin's weapons' room. It's activated by the king's sceptre. When some Frost Giants manage to enter the weapons' room in Asgard, using a secret passage between the realms discovered by Loki, and try to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, Odin, who's seen them through his omniscient eye, activates the Destroyer, which appears from behind a wall and annihilates the Giants, vaporizing them with his optical beam. Some time later, when Thor has been banished to Earth, Loki, who's obtained the throne of Asgard since his father has fallen into a regenerative coma, the Odinsleep, sends the Destroyer to the world of mortals, giving him the task to kill Thor and destroy everything on his path. Once on Earth, the Destroyer starts a rampage in the small town in New Mexico in which the god has been sent. At first, the Destroyer is confronted by the Warriors Three and Sif, who have come to Earth in order to take Thor back. Volstagg is punched away, while Sif manages to pierce the Destroyer where his troath should be. The Destroyer, after a brief time inactive, rebuilds himself inverting front and rear, and attacks Sif, knocking her down. He then starts to use his optical blast to annihilate his enemies, making the Asgardians flee. Thor alone, with nothing but his human body, approaches the Destroyer, and through it he talks to Loki, who's watching the scene from Asgard. When Thor offers his life for protecting his friends' ones, Loki with no hesitation has the Destroyer attack and kill his stepbrother. His sacrifice, anyway, made Thor worthy of wielding Mjolnir once more, and so he comes back to his god status. Once he has his powers back, Thor creates a tornado, lifting the Destroyer in the air. When the weapon charges another blast, Thor electrifies Mjolnir and puts it on the Destroyer's helmet, thus making it explode once the blast is shot. Character traits The Destroyer is a mindless weapon, which completes every task assigned by the ruler of Asgard, whoever he might be. It has enormous powers, among which superhuman strength and durability, energy projection from the head, and the capability of remodeling itself during battle. Once the Destroyer is engaged in a task, it completes it, whatever the cost. Relationships *Odin - Master. *Loki - Master. *Asgardians - Allies. *Frost Giants - Enemies. Trivia *S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson mistakes The Destoryer as one of Tony Stark's armors, in the comics Stark designs The Thorbuster armor which is to be used against Thor if he turns evil. *In the comics, the Destroyer needs a soul to possess it to be activated, like an armor, while in the movie is more like a robot who acts on his own once given a comand. *The film version of the Destroyer is a lot less durable than in the comics. In the film, the Destroyer is run through with a sword by Sif and later is demolished by Thor at full power. In the comics, it is totally indestructible, only able to be stopped once the person controlling it is. Behind the scenes *The portrayal of the Destroyer in the movie is a homage to the alien robot Gort from the science fiction cult ''The Day the Earth Stood Still. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Gallery ''Thor'' Destroyerrampage.jpg|The Destroyer on rampage. Destroyerbeam.jpg|The Destroyer's powers. Destroyer.jpg Destroyerclose.jpg|The Destroyer on Earth. Destroyer thumb.jpg|The Destroyer as Sif is about to attack. 30853_10150177963605007_618435006_11880310_965143_n.jpg|Filming picture of The Destroyer. 31090_423763364803_364544669803_5530600_1031619_n.jpg|More close up picture of The Destroyer.